


Summer Lovin

by BBCGirl657



Series: Double Trouble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins invite Claire and Annie over to the Burrow for the summer to teach them how to play Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by this imagine over at @best-imagines (on tumblr): Imagine spending summer with the Weasley’s and Fred and George teaching you how to play quidditch.  
> Wrote by: BBCgirl657, titled by: Drarry_and_more6

“I’m so excited to see the guys again!” Claire said, as they lugged their stuff over to the fireplace. 

“I know. It’s been so long since we’ve seen them”, Annie agreed, “I’ve never played quidditch before”. 

The twins had invited them over for the rest of the summer and had offered to teach them how to play quidditch. 

“Me too, but let’s just say I’m interested in more than the broomstick that flies”, Claire said. 

Annie’s cheeks burned bright red. “Claire!” Annie scolded. 

“What? Fred is drop dead gorgeous”. 

“You could get pregnant!”

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled a potion bottle out of her purse. “Contraceptive potion. Brewed it this morning”, Claire told her.

“How long have you been taking that?”

“The past 2 months. I wanted to be ready. You really don’t have to worry Annie”. 

Annie just shook her head at her sister. 

They loaded their stuff into the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. 

“The Burrow!” they said and next thing they knew they were tumbling out of the fireplace into the Burrow’s living room.

“What the bloody hell?” they heard. 

Claire looked up and saw Ron standing there. “Hey there Ronnikins”. 

“Don’t call me that!” he whined. 

The two girls stumbled to their feet as Molly Weasley came down the stairs. “I thought I heard someone drop in”, she said. She hugged the two girls. “The boys are outside”, Molly said, before Claire could ask, “Ronald, take their stuff up to Ginny’s room”. 

“But mum!” Ron protested. 

“See you later Ronnikins!” Claire said winking at him. Claire practically ran outside into the backyard. “Hey lover boy!”

Fred, who was flying around the backyard on his broomstick, looked down and smiled. He flew over to her and kissed her, hovering a few feet above the ground on his broomstick. 

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

This continued until they heard someone clear their throat.

George was standing there with his arm around Annie’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you”, Claire told Fred. 

“I’ve missed you too, Clairebear”, he told her.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. Let’s play some quidditch”, George said.

The twins had managed to find Bill and Charlie’s old broomsticks and handed them to the girls. 

Claire grabbed the beater’s bat away from Fred.

“Sure you can handle that, baby?” Fred asked. 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll take your spot on the quidditch team”, she said smirking. 

The girls mounted their brooms and they started playing. 

Halfway through the game, Claire hit the bludger with the bat and it went soaring straight into Fred. 

“FRED!” Claire screamed. She landed and ran over to him. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, baby!” she cried. 

“Take him inside. Mum will fix him up”, George told her.

Claire nodded and helped Fred inside. When they got inside, Claire found herself pressed up against the door. “You arsehole!” Claire said smacking him, “I thought you were hurt!” 

“I needed to get you alone my little hellcat”, Fred told her. 

Hellcat? That was a new nickname.

Fred leaned down and kissed her. 

It was hot and passionate. 

Fred’s hands wandered into her hair and started gently tugging, until she tilted her head back. Fred started kissing her neck. 

Claire bit her lip trying to suppress a moan. She finally pushed Fred back. “Not here”, she breathed. 

“Bedroom?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “Let me get something first”, she told him, “I’ll meet you up there”. 

Fred nodded and made his way up to his bedroom. 

Claire ran over to her purse and grabbed her potion. She uncorked it and drank it quickly. She knew was working when she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She shoved the vial back into her purse and took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. 

The time had come. 

She was going to give herself to Fred for the first time. Claire made her way up to Fred and George’s room. 

Fred was sitting on his bed. When he saw Claire, he got up and walked over to her. “Are you sure you want to do this, because I’ll understand if you don’t”, he said.

“I love you Fred and there’s no one else I would want to do this with. Now shut up and kiss me”, she told him. 

Fred didn’t need to be told twice. 

Meanwhile, George and Annie had settled down under the tree in the backyard. 

Annie was sitting between George’s legs and he had his arms wrapped around her. “It’s so beautiful here”, she told him. 

“Yeah, it was a pretty awesome place to grow up”, George said. 

“I can imagine our children running around playing”, Annie said. She froze when she realized what she had just said.

“Our children, huh?” George said, “I like the sound of that”. 

“Really?” Annie asked, looking back at him.

“I love you Annie. I don’t know if we’ll ever get there, but if and when we do, I can’t wait to have children with you”, George told her. 

Annie smiled and said, “I love you too George”. 

George leaned and kissed her nose, causing Annie to giggle.


End file.
